Mornin'
by midorigirl
Summary: A fanart inspired drabble. Early mornings after nights out with friends and all the fun you can't really remember.


Title: Mornin'   
Paring: Iruka and Kakashi  
Rating: Completely worksafe and good enough for the kiddies to eat for breakfast.  
Word Count: 1066  
Time Taken: Less then 45 minutes with interuptions  
  
A/N: This short little mind fart was inspired by a piece of Japanese fanart to be found here: http:kairou.gozaru.jp/odai-045.html The original URL is: http:kairou.gozaru.jp/ I did not use this picture other then for inspiration and I provide you, the reader, with the link so that you can see and appreciate what prompted this short little story.

* * *

Cracking open an eye to face the morning was possibly the worst thing to have to do the night after a staff "party". Party being the operative word for "Thank god we don't have classes tomorrow, lets go get rip roaring drunk!".  
  
Thankfully...sleep crust in his eyes was the worst thing Iruka had to suffer that morning. Some blessing of family genetics permitted him to join his fellow teachers in drinking way too much, and not suffer the effects the next day. That or it was his ability to remember to space each alcoholic drink with a glass of water. Groaning to himself Iruka scrubbed his fists across his eyes and slit open his eyes to try and determine what time it might possibly be.  
  
Sunlight filtered in through the haphazardly drawn curtains, and Iruka frowned in realization the sun was hitting him in his face. The windows were behind him, weren't they? Tilting his head to put chin to chest, he was faced with his feet floating inches off the surface of the bed. Without him holding them there. Had he invented a jutsu in his sleep?  
  
A sick sounding chuckle (water...needed water) issued from his mouth, before he frowned in disappointment. His feet were only propped up on the pillows. Where his head was supposed to be. Huh...okay. So he was turned around, sleeping upside-down. Stranger things had happened to him.  
  
This WAS his bedroom right? Blearily Iruka raised himself to rest on his forearms and took a slow fuzzy look around. Desk was in the right place. Photos on the desk were his. Aha and the clincher...little stack of ponytail holders wrapped around the handle of the hairbrush on the desk. Nodding to himself Iruka dropped bad on to the bed with a sticky groan. A quick flick of his eyes to the end table said it was 7:43am. He couldn't have gotten more then 4 hours of sleep by now.  
  
He smacked his lips, disgusted with the taste in his own mouth. He should move to take care of that, if it really bothered him. If he got up he might make coffee too. Coffee was always especially welcome after an all night bender, hangover or no. Moving was such a chore though.  
  
With a pained groan Iruka flung one arm up and over his body, using the momentum to roll himself to the edge of the bed. He stopped there, nose mooshed into the mattress, contemplating just rolling off the bed, but stopped when he considered the pain factor of hardwood flooring. Expression settling into one of the very put upon, Iruka stood up like a normal person and stumbled his way to the bathroom for a quick scrub.  
  
Flicking on the lights, he winced. Not from the sudden bright, but damn...what fabric on his bed imprinted that sort of pattern on flesh? Silently begging the above deities to NOT allow any important missions to crop up until late afternoon, Iruka made quick work straightening himself out. Teeth brushed and face splashed with cold water, he wandered out to the kitchen tying back his hair into a sloppy tail. As he set the coffee to brew, he wondered idly how the hell he'd ended up in a button down shirt to sleep in. He'd have to ask around to see if anyone had incriminating memories or worse...photographic evidence.  
  
He took the minutes the coffee brewed to crack his joints and yawn loudly in the tiled space of the kitchen. Leaning tiredly against the counter, he watched the brown liquid sputter into the carafe, urging it to just go that much faster. When it hit three available cups, he grabbed the carafe, quickly filling two mugs before throwing it back under the coffee drip. God forbid he waste the precious coffee. Finding that immensely funny, Iruka smirked to himself, dousing each mug with a generous helping of sugar and minimal cream. Turning with one mug in each hand, and taking a large slurp from one (because he just couldn't wait), Iruka stepped quietly back into the bedroom.  
  
Carefully he climbed back into the bed, each mug watched attentively to avoid spilling on his sheets. He set the full mug down on the windowsill and sat down facing the way he'd woken up, mug cradled in his hands. Yawning largely enough to crack his jaw, Iruka settled down to just...stare. There wasn't anything interesting in particular he could see through the partially closed curtains, but who cared. Sometimes, on mornings like these, you just needed to take a few moments (hours) to stare blankly into the world. Good relaxant.  
  
Iruka pulled himself away from filtered sunlight to take another loud slurp from his mug, rolling the hot liquid in his mouth like a fine wine. His lips still on the mug, he flicked his gaze to the other side of the bed, where a mound of groaning blankets had just lurched into being from the floor. A tiny amused smile curled his lips over the rim of the mug, as the lump of fabric pulled itself onto the bed slowly. Each creeping inch forward pulled fabric off, revealing a haggard looking Kakashi, most certainly suffering the hangover Iruka managed to avoid. Shifting his mug up and away from his lap, Iruka raised both arms as Kakashi crawled into his lap and collapsed with a loud groan. With some minor squirming to avoid the light, Kakashi settled face down, one arm sprawled across Iruka's lap, and the other hooked around Iruka's thigh as if it were an anchor.  
  
Iruka chuckled softly and brought his arms back down, the hand not occupied with blessed coffee gently settling into Kakashi's hair for some light petting.  
  
"Alright?"  
  
"Ngaaaannnno."  
  
Iruka's smile got wider and he took a sip from his mug again. In the moment of silence Kakashi groaned pitifully under his breath and Iruka continued his soothing petting. "Coffee for you on the windowsill. Minimal cream." He lifted his hand incase Kakashi would turn his head in order to be heard clearly. The answer he got was a tightening of arms around his legs and something muttered. It had sounded like "You're a god. Later." He nodded and resumed his petting and shook with silent laughter as Kakashi switched to a happier sounding groan.  
  
"Well at least you ended up in the right bed this time, huh?" 


End file.
